Dangle Him From The Flagpole
by Rzen
Summary: In which Uraraka doesn't understand, Todoroki won't give it back, Midoriya is bad at poker, and Mineta regrets much. Part 2 of The Horribly Fun Adventures of Class 1-A (Crack)


Special thanks to my lovely friend, Verassi (she's great, if you haven't checked out her fics yet), for helping me edit this.

Onwards to the show!

* * *

With pep in her step after her weekend of… _fun_ , Uraraka bounded towards Midoriya when she saw him walking down the hall just a bit ahead of her. Once she caught up with him, she greeted him with a good morning, and asked, "So what'd you do this weekend, Midoriya?"

He looked incredibly distraught at the question. "Lost a game of strip poker," he pouted. "Todoroki still won't give me my pants back." Midoriya looked down at his shoes with regret. Uraraka realized when she followed his gaze that one of his shoes was bright neon purple.

"Did he—"

"No."

"Then how did—"

"I don't know. I woke up with it like that."

"Woke up?"

"Drunk strip poker."

Giving Midoriya a dubious look, she responded at length, "Right." Uraraka decided to just leave it at that as they arrived at the classroom.

She burst into the room with a cheerful shout of "Good morning!"

"Shut the hell up," a dark voice hissed from the far corner of the room. Everyone watched the dark atmosphere of the corner warily, or more aptly the figure curled up in the corner.

"Good morning to you too, Sero," Uraraka chirped, completely uncaring of the deep shadows emanating from his seething form. Bounding over to him in jolly skips, she wrapped him in a tight hug, scaring away his shadows in the process. "Ever the lovely morning person you are!"

His primal growls of fury went completely ignored by her.

All those of class 1-A, or at least the seventeen present for the scene, watched the two brawl in the corner uneasily, even the braver of them. Sero was not to be trifled with in the morning. Everyone knew that, but Uraraka was never to be thwarted. In the often quoted words of Kaminari, "She's just fucking crazy."

A loud bang from the door of the classroom had all their heads turning towards it. The door remained closed, but all could see the dark figure hunched against it through the door's window. Midoriya, who was still the closest to the door, reached for the knob, but before he could open it, the door came crashing inwards, falling heavily on top of him, along with their teacher: Aizawa.

Their teacher's eyes narrowed in on them from the small slit they could be seen through in the sleeping bag wrapped around him. "What are ye vermits lookin' at. To yer seats!"

There was a moment of pause as the class wondered why their teacher was speaking in a manner so different from his usual speech, before they were bolstered by Aizawa's glaring eyes into a quick scramble around the room to find their seats as quickly as they could. Not bothering to get up, Aizawa muttered from the floor in an odd imitation of a western accent, "Why do ay only coun' eighteen o' yous? Where are Midoriya 'n Mineta?"

The door Aizawa was still on top of wiggled from under him, one of Midoriya's hands emerged from under it. The hand came out just past Aizawa's line of sight.

Iida gestured sharply at the door, "He is under the door, Aizawa-sensei." The door wiggled again with his words, jostling the teacher.

Midoriya's voice, piped up from under the door with a weak and pain filled, "I'm okay."

"So 'e is," Aizawa responded dully, "Tha' doesn' explain where Mineta don gon off ta."

The various members of 1-A exchanged a number of looks and quiet words, but none as was gathered had seen him since yesterday night. Todoroki remained stone faced through the entire exchange, keeping his head down, and not offering any words to his classmates.

Aizawa sighed into his sleeping bag, "That's great."

Ending it on that, he continued to the lesson of the day.

* * *

Halfway through the class, Iida raised a hand sharply, a question on his tongue, "Are you going to let Midoriya out from under the door?"

Barely paying the question much mind, Aizawa threw a blandly intoned, "No," towards Iida, and continued on with the lesson.

He didn't get up throughout the entire lesson.

* * *

"My face hurts."

"Well, it was under a door for most of the day," Uraraka happily reminded him.

Midoriya merely gave her a sour look.

Whipping around to Todoroki, who was walking along with her, Midoriya, and Iida, his name rolled off her tongue sweetly, "So Todoroki~."

Casting a wary look to her, Todoroki tilted his head questioningly.

She continued with a sly smile, "You wouldn't happen to know where Mineta is would you?" The other two gave Todoroki odd looks as he turned his head forward again. "You seemed very in the know when Aizawa-sensei asked where he was."

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Oh?" she sidled up next to him, "You don't?"

"No idea," but even as he said it there was a small amused twinkle in his eyes.

Uraraka gasped in delight, and began pestering him with questions, inquiries as to what he had done.

Wielding his currently favored potato in hand, Iida pointed sharply at Todoroki, "What have you done to our classmate?" He paused seeming to think over something for a moment, "Is this why I saw you cutting something up last night?"

Todoroki nodded, and turned back to the path they had been on back to the dorms; he began walking slightly faster. The other three followed his pace without question.

Halfway back, the three not in the know, noticed a strange flagpole that hadn't been there this morning. Midoriya voiced all of their questions outloud, "Where did that come from?"

Todoroki shrugged from next to him when they all stopped in front of it. "I have no idea, but I have found it incredibly useful." His eyes trailed up the flagpole to the top.

Uraraka, who had followed his gaze, gasped from Midoriya's other side, "Guys look up."

Iida and Midoriya's heads snapped up, both of their jaws dropping marginally at the sight of the familiar figure at the top.

Mineta Minoru looked down at the four with clear fear in his eyes from the top of the pole. His mouth was gagged, keeping him from voicing his blatant terror, and cloth kept him bound at the significant height above them. He appeared completely fine, but there was no doubt in the minds of any of the three watching the spectacle that Todoroki had made, that Mineta would remember this for a long time to come.

"Oh my goodness," trilled Uraraka. "I can't say I'm against this." Iida nodded in agreeance to her statement. She smiled widely her sparkling gaze staring up in awe. "This pleases me."

Midoriya, however, did not seem quite as pleased as the other two. He squinted up the pole. "Todoroki," he started, sending the offender a long look, "Why did you use my pants to tie him up?"


End file.
